The Walking Dead - When Two Boys meet Two Girls
by LilRedIsDead
Summary: When two foreigners, Cait and Charley, are stuck in America during a Zombie Apocalypse, they can do nothing but look for help as they are slowly bleeding to death. Thankfully, a group find them, and they become great friends with two boys in the group, Carl and Ron. What else is in store for these girls? - The Walking Dead AU
Holding up her friend with all the strength she had, both girls dragged themselves through the forest, their injuries not helping with the random branches and dead bodies lying around.

"There's no zombies..right?" Her friend, Charley, coughed, limping as she held onto Cait.

"None around here, no." Cait looked around, relief rushing through her as she realised the quiet area wasn't infested by zombies.

"Do you think we're going to die now, Cait?" Charley mumbled, whimpering as she accidentally put weight on her bad leg.

Cait stared at her, "What?"

"I mean..this place is empty, and we're both bleeding out from our injuries. If zombies catch us, we're done for."

"Well," Cait held onto her tightly, "Let's think about that when the time comes. For now, we've got to get to someplace where we can rest."

Charley's eyes immediately lit up, and she smacked her friend, pointing over to a nearby building, "Look! It looks like a supermarket!"

Cait bit her lip nervously, "I know you're excited about this, Charley, but there could be zombies in there..where there's supermarkets, there's people."

"Well, we've got nothing else to do."

Cait sighed, "I guess we can try it out."

Once they had walked..or limped over to the supermarket, both of them sighed in relief as it seemed quiet. A few bodies here and there, but they looked old and rotted, as if they had passed when the apocalypse started.

Once inside, Charley collapsed to the floor, exhausted.

Cait, however, carried on looking for a First Aid kit, "You've got to be kidding me.."

"What?" Charley looked up.

"The First Aid stuff..they're all gone. There's some plasters left, but that's not exactly going to help us."

"Cait, maybe you should rest, your arm.."

"No!" Cait shouted, frustrated, "If we rest, then we'll go to sleep, and probably die in the process!"

Looking around for anything else, all that seemed to be left in the store was multiple cans of soup, pasta, ecetera.

"I can't believe this.." Cait slid down beside her friend, her head in her hands, "We're done for, aren't we?"

"Well, we've lived far longer than I expected, that's for sure." Charley chuckled, trying to make the situation a bit better, "especially in a foreign country."

"I guess so. But we've relied off that village the most-now that it's gone..God, I should've known."

"At least we have our weapons, right?" Charley held up her dagger, and showed her her own baseball bat, which was covered in dry blood.

"Well, that's no use to us now.." Cait groaned, putting her head back and staring up at the ceiling. Even though she didn't want to, she could feel her eyes slowly closing. She tried to stop it, but the warm blood that was slowly running down her arm wasn't helping much. It just made her feel even more drowsy. Within seconds, blackness engulfed her vision.

Multiple bangs jerked Cait awake, and she turned to her friend, who was peacefully sleeping. Thinking the worst, she shook her friend, who thankfully woke up.

"Wh-what's going on?" Charley asked.

"Shh!"

The bangs, much to Cait's horror, were gun shots.

Gun shots meant zombies.

Humans..and zombies. You couldn't trust either these day.

Grabbing her friend with her one good arm, she slowly got up, carrying both of them over to the counter. Hiding behind it, they hid with baited breathes.

The doors to the Supermarket opened.

With her hand over her and Charley's mouth, they waited nervously as they heard multiple footsteps throughout the market.

"Did ye get them all?" A rough, texan accent asked.

"Yeah." Another man replied.

"God, why did I even let you two come with me?" Another thick accent spoke.

"Because," A younger boy then followed, "I told you I could deal with them myself. I'm sick of being held in that house all day."

"Plus," Another boy, "You said you'd help me with my shooting. This is perfect practice."

"Perfest practice to get you killed." The third man groaned.

So, there was five of them?

"You alright?" Another texan accent then asked. A woman this time, though.

"Yeah." Another man answered.

Okay..seven. Damnit.

Both of us were shivering uncontrollably, thinking of the worst. Would we rather be eaten alive by a zombie or shot in the head by a human? I couldn't even answer that myself.

I squeaked in suprise as Charley unknowingly hit something with her bad leg.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" She whispered to me, "My bad leg's going numb."

"What was that?" One of them asked, and she could feel them looking over in their direction.

"We're done for.." Cait whispered, holding her arm tightly.

Hearing footsteps walking over, they both shut their eyes tightly, only opening them when they couldn't hear the footsteps anymore.

They then came face to face with a man. He had brown hair and a messy beard, and he stared at them with wide eyes.

"I-what the hell?" They then realised it was the third man who spoke once they entered the market.

"Dad?" The fourth boy who spoke asked, then walking over and looking at us in suprise, "...girls?"

The other young boy stood beside him, shaking his head in disbelief, "Wha..teenage girls?"

"Now, what the hell are you two doing here?" The man asked us, and we only responded in silence, both of shocked.  
"You're probably scaring the poor girls!" The woman said, kneeling down infront of us, "Don't mind him, he's always lookin' scary. My name's Maggie. What's yours?"

"C-cait.." She responded.

Charley looked up at them, "Charley.."

"You're both pretty hurt, huh?" She took Cait's arm, who whinced in response.

"Jesus.." The man looked at Charley's leg, "What the hell did you do to get these injuries?"

"This one's arm seems to have a deep slash right across her whole left arm," Maggie looked over at the man, "What about her?"

"A deep wound in the middle of her right leg," He then stood up, "Maggie..do you really think it would be safe to take both of them with us?"

"Rick, look at them," Maggie looked up at him, "They're going to die out here if we don't. I have no idea how they got here on their own, but they are damn strong if they did this while bleeding out."

"Fine." Rick huffed, "Daryl, help me with them, will ya?"

A rough looking man, who he called Daryl, then walked over. He looked down at us, "This might hurt, okay?"

Just then, he both picked us up, causing both of us to wince in pain with the movement. After moving us, we were both put into the back of a large truck. After taking in their surroundings, they realised both the younger boys were sitting across from them.

"Ah-watch!" The boy with long, shaggy brown hair and a sheriff's hat said to Cait, "You probably don't want to move. The blood's still coming out pretty heavily. Moving it will only make it feel worse."

Cait looked over at Charley, who seemed to still be pretty out of it. She looked over at Cait, fear imbedded in her face, and then looked over to the boys, "Do you think we're going to die?"

The boys looked over at each other in confusion. The other one, with light brown hair, replied, "No..you won't. We'll get you to a good nurse in no time."

"My name's Carl." The one with the brown hair told them, "The other one is Ron."

"Are you two..from here?" Ron asked them.

"No." Cait shook her head, "We're from Scotland. We were over here for a holiday..when everything happened."

"Oh, damn.." Ron frowned, "That must've been hard."

"It was." Charley said, "it was horrible. We didn't have our family-we didn't know where to go. We don't even know what's happening over there."

"How did you survive all these years?" Carl asked.

Cait hung her head, "We survived in a small village, but it was invaded by zombies not too long ago. It's how we got our injuries."

"Oh.." Carl frowned.

"Where's our weapons, by the way?" Cait asked.

"Oh, they're right here." Carl looked at a large bag beside him, "My dad usually tells us to put them in here if we see anyone, just incase they try anything."

"Ah, sounds reasonable." Cait nodded, "So, where are you taking us?"

"We have our own little village where we keep everyone." Carl replied, "We'll get you both to our nurse in no time."

"Thank you so much." Charley smiled weakly.

"It's no problem." Ron smiled at her.

Charley's hand then flew up to her wound, and she gritted her teeth in pain, "God-how much longer?"

Ron quickly jumped forward, putting his hand on her shoulder. He looked over at Carl, it's probably best we take the towels to slow down the bleeding. It isn't stopping."

So, doing that, they both got towels.

Ron held a towel down over Charley's leg, while Carl wrapped one around Cait's arm.

"It's alright." Carl told Cait as she could feel the towel on top of the deep wound, "We'll get it fixed in no time, alright?"

"We won't let you both die on us." Ron told them, especially to Charley, who's eyes were shut due to the pain.

Soon after, both of them had blacked out from the pain.

"Cait..Cait?" She slowly opened her eyes, her dark ones being met with familiar light blue ones. Carl.

She sat up slowly, only to be stopped by the aching pain in her arm. Looking over, she seen that it was wrapped in a bandage, the blood soaking through. As she slowly looked around, she realised she was in a hospital room.

"Carl..?" She said slowly, looking over at him.

He looked at her worriedly, "Don't move too quick, Denise done all she could do to stitch it back together, but one false move and it might all come apart."

"Oh..uh, thanks." She looked around for her friend, only just remembering she was here, too, "Where's Charley?"

"She's with Ron. He decided to help her over to his place to sleep on his bed, for a bit of comfort."

"Oh, that's alright, then." Cait said. Knowing Charley, she'd already be fawning over the boy. Poor Ron.

"Should we go and check on them?" Carl asked.

Nodding in agreement, Cait followed Carl out of the house, and she looked in amazement as she found herself in another village, surrounded by large walls. Once they got to the village, Ron opened the door with a smiling Charley behind him.

"Ah, you're alright!"

"Of course I am." Charley replied, "I had a good nap, and my leg's been patched up. I feel a bit better now that I've been dosed in painkillers."

"I bet you do." Cait raised an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head frantically at Cait, causing her to burst out in laughter. Carl and Ron looked at us is confusion.

"Anyways," Ron patted Charley's shoulder, "She seems a lot better now."

"I had a talk with my Dad aswell-" Carl started, "he said you guys can stay here. And I seen your weapons; me and Ron decided we should help you guys with a bit of training, if you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Charley replied quickly.

"Well, we can start tomorrow then, when both of you feel a bit better."


End file.
